1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pet carriers and, more specifically, to a compressible pet carrier adapted for comfortable carriage by a pet owner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pet owners have traditionally relied on rigid cages to contain pets while traveling. These cages are often bulky and difficult to move and they are not suitable for modern traveling conditions where limited space is available or for an active lifestyle, such as when jogging or rollerblading. Generally, these unwieldy carriers cannot be used if the pet owner is traveling by foot because they are too cumbersome to carry by hand and may have to be wheeled or placed on a trolley.
Lighter weight carriers made from flexible materials that are designed to be carried like a purse or shoulder bag have been designed for use by pet owners traveling on foot. These carriers, however, lack proper ventilation, do not allow access for water, are difficult to access, lack safety measures, and are not adaptable for safe and comfortable when traveling in a vehicle, such as an automobile or airplane. These carriers are also prone to becoming unbalanced because of the motion of the pet or the way the carrier must be transported. As these carriers must be held in one hand or worn over a single shoulder and pets can be quite heavy, carriage for any appreciable
Lighter weight carriers made from flexible materials that are designed to be carried like a purse or shoulder bag have been designed for use by pet owners traveling on foot. These carriers, however, lack proper ventilation, do not allow access for water, are difficult to access, lack safety measures, and are not adaptable for safety and comfort when traveling in a vehicle, such as an automobile or airplane. These carriers are also prone to becoming unbalanced because of the motion of the pet or the way the carrier must be transported. In addition, the lack of a proper support structure can distort the interior room of the carrier, causing discomfort to the pet. As these carriers must be held in one hand or worn over a single shoulder and pets can be quite heavy, carriage for any appreciable distance often becomes tiring and the owner has to frequently shift the way that the carrier is held.
While pet carriers have been designed for use in cars or on airplanes, these carriers are typically very rigid and cannot fit into non-geometric spaces, such as under an airplane seat. As a result, the pet may often have to travel in the luggage compartment where conditions are often unsafe for animals. Those carriers that are designed from flexible materials are without any structural support to prevent collapse onto an enclosed pet and result in reduced interior space for the pet, a severe detriment during long transit periods.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a pet carrier that is convenient to use and can be comfortably worn by a pet owner.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a pet carrier that has a flexible structure that can be compressed during use and collapsed for storage.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a pet carrier that is safe for use when traveling in a vehicle.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a pet carrier that allows a pet to have adequate access to air and water.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.